Love Conquers All or Does It?
by GrissomCainefan
Summary: A case that has spread to Miami will test Sara and Grissom’s love for each other as they are sent to investigate it. When they arrive Horatio and Calleigh take notice of the two and try to break them up to have them for themselves. But a series of surpri


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, CBS beat me too it. But I do own a library card.

Pairing: Grissom/Sara

Rating: PG13 (just in case)

Summary: A case that has spread to Miami will test Sara and Grissom's love for each other as they are sent to investigate it. When they arrive Horatio and Calleigh take notice of the two and try to break them up to have them for themselves. But a series of surprises take all four of them by storm.

A/N: Hey you guys. This is just a prologue. How many reviews and what the reviews say will determine if I should continue this story or let it die. Anyway on with the story. Also, if you don't like the pairing then don't read it.

Prologue

Sara Sidel woke up around seven thirty in the morning. After lying in bed for a couple of minutes she started to feel nauseous. She threw back the covers and ran to the bathroom. A couple of minutes later she walked back into her bedroom to be greeted by a sleepy faced Grissom.

"What's the matter honey, you look like your going to be sick." He asked her while he got out of bed.

"Too late I already did. It must have been something I ate last night. Oh well." She answered while she walked towards the bed, but stopped when she heard a phone ring. It was Grissom's.

"Grissom.' She heard him say as he answered his cell. She assumed it was someone from work telling him about the latest case. "We'll be there right away." with that said he hung up the phone and turned towards Sara. "The mother and father were found dead in the parking lot at the Grand. But the daughter is missing and we think the killer took her."

"Grissom, I can't go to the crime scene right now. I have to go to the doctor's office today to get a check-up and more importantly to see why I keep getting sick in the morning."

"Alright, but when you get done withe appointment come to the lab." He told her while getting up off the bed and giving her a hug and kiss. "I have to go now. I'll see you later." He told her while he walked out of the bedroom and then the house. When she heard the lock on the door click she slowly made her way back to the bathroom to take a shower.

After an hour or so had passed by Sara was finally ready. She made her way out of the house and to her car. While driving to the doctors office she started to think about that last case that they had that involved a missing child. Her name was Sasha, her father was the chief of police found dead at the site, they ended up finding Sasha in Florida. Miami-Dade county to be exact. Sara wondered why the murderer took the girl instead of killing her. But her line of work she knew that the evidence would come up and that she would find out and wouldn't have to guess.

Crime Scene

"You took forever to get here. Where's Sara at?" Catherine Willows asked while walking with Grissom towards the victims.

"Good morning to you too Catherine." He replied with a smile. "To answer you question Sara is at the doctors."

"The doctors? She didn't get hurt did she?" Catherine asked in a hurried and worried tone.

"She's fine except for the fact she keeps getting sick in the morning. So she went to see what's up with that." He replied calmly while examining the scene in front of him. Until his phone rang again. "Grissom, I'll have some one down there as soon as possible." He told the person on the other line and then hung up and turned towards Catherine. "They spotted our missing girl in Miami-Dade county. Sara and I will go this time."

"You go to Florida, I thought I would never see the day or for that fact I didn't think I would ever see the day when you would volunteer to go off to a crime scene." Catherine replied to lighten the mood.

"Ha ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh. I just hope that the doctor figures out what bothering Sara that way she won't be getting sick down there." He replied with first a smile but then a serious look.

"Me too. Hey when you get down there tell Horatio I said hi." Catherine answered back and then walked off to talk to Greg about the vics.

"Will do." He told her as she was walking then grabbed his cell phone to call Sara.

"Sidel." he heard her say when she answered her phone, but this time it was in a dazed sort of voice.

"Sara it's me. We're going to Miami to find the missing girl and hopefully our killer." He paused for a moment to hear her response, but none never came. "Sara, are you ok? Are you there?"

"Huh, oh yeah. I'm fine. Grissom I'm pregnant. Now what did you say?" She replied and waited for a response herself this time, but none never came. "Gil, Gil did you hear me?" He had in fact the news came as quite a surprise to him as he had fainted.

A/N: Well how was it? See the button on the bottom. It was put there for a purpose. So click on the button and then review. Remember the number of reviews I receive will determine if I should continue this. There is something else. I don't have a beta, so if anyone is interested either tell me in your review or email me at: . Anyone can email their reviews to me as well through the same address, just put review in the subject box. I think that is it for now. Don't forget to read and review.


End file.
